Porque eu sou é homem
by July-chan
Summary: Depois de eu nascer, De vez enquanto eu ouvia, Eu ouvia nee san dizer, Ai meu Zeus como eu queria, Que esse cabra fosse homem, Cabra macho pra danar, Ah Ikki aqui estou eu, Ikki aqui estou eu, Sou homem com H, Sou que sou. [Hiatus]


_Disclaimer:_ _Tem mesmo a necessidade de dizer que não são meus?_

Resumo: Ikki acaba dizendo para Shun que tem vergonha do irmão por ele ser... ser como é. Começa então a saga de Andrômeda para provar sua... virilidade ao irmão. O único descuido foi pedir ajuda a um certo cavaleiro de ouro.

* * *

**oO Prólogo Oo**

Era uma manhã fresca de primavera, o silêncio reinava na maior parte do Santuário, exceto pela arena onde eram realizados os treinamentos dos cavaleiros.

Naquele dia, os jovens defensores de Athena disputavam um acirrado torneio que haviam inventado para provarem quem era o melhor dentre deles.

Enquanto os homens continuavam em sua inútil demonstração de masculinidade, as amazonas conversavam animadamente, sentadas na arquibancada da arena.

Ikki não se cansava de apreciar as belas mulheres que o Santuário possuía. Ainda mais agora que Athena havia banido o uso de máscaras. Porém, Fênix sentiu a ausência do irmão mais novo e foi procurá-lo, enquanto sua vez na luta não chegava.

Com o auxílio de seu cosmo, e também de seus ouvidos, Ikki pode encontrar Shun cantando uma bela melodia enquanto colhia algumas flores no jardim próximo à vila das amazonas.

- Shun, o que está fazendo? Venha, o torneio já começou!

- Ah Ikki, sabe que não gosto de lutar, prefiro ficar aqui com as flores. – sorriu docemente para o irmão que fechou a cara. – O que foi nee-san?

- Deixa de ser frouxo Shun, anda, honre o nome que você carrega, os Amamiya são homens poderosos, fortes, que não temem a batalha. – disse fazendo pose e batendo no peito.

- Não nee-san, não quero, ficarei aqui. Fique também.

- Eu não, pelo menos eu honrarei o nome da família. Feh! Teria sido melhor ter te deixado como Hades.

- ... – Shun olhou confuso para o irmão.

- Ele pelo menos era macho, ou aparentava ser, já era de bom tamanho, não me envergonharia tanto.

Ikki foi para a arena, deixando um Shun pensativo, o que o irmão queria dizer com "Ele pelo menos era macho"?

Shun terminou de colher as flores, as ajeitou em sua bela cesta e foi caminhando em direção a arena, ainda com as palavras do irmão rodeando sua mente. Foi quando alguém esbarrou nele, fazendo sua cesta voar e suas flores caírem como chuva em cima de sua cabeça. Virou-se para ver quem era e pode constatar que Máscara da Morte, andava com passos firmes, bufando raivosamente.

- Tenha mais cuidado Máscara.

- Ah, não me amola seu frutinha.

- Não liga Shun, a Shina ganhou dele no torneio! – disse Marin divertida. – Seu ego machista foi ferido.

- Mas... o torneio não era só para cavaleiros?

- Resolvi me intrometer, aquela demonstraçãozinha barata de virilidade masculina já estava me irritando. – comentou Shina indiferente.

- Eu... eu vou indo garotas. – despediu-se Shun com um leve aceno.

Primeiro Ikki tinha dito que o preferia como Hades, pois assim parecia macho e não o envergonharia, depois Máscara da Morte o havia chamado de frutinha, e esse apelido era lastimável e agora as amazonas eram 'amiguinhas' dele.

Colocou um dedo no queixo e ficou com um ar pensativo. Céus, era patética a cena, Shun sentado numa muretinha, de pernas cruzadas e pensando. Parecia uma das muitas estátuas do lugar.

Foi quando finalmente Andrômeda se tocou.

- Oh! Pelos Deuses, todos achavam que eu sou...

Shun preferiu não continuar com a frase, alguém poderia escutar e entender errado.

Certo, ele precisava de um plano. Queria e iria provar para todos do Santuário que era homem com 'H' maiúsculo. Mas, o que fazer?

Passou horas tentando bolar um plano plausível para as suas ambições, mas apenas chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria sozinho.

De repente, um enorme sorriso brilhou na face de Andrômeda. Claro, como não pensara nisso antes? Levantou-se e caminhou na direção da casa zodiacal daquele que com certeza o ajudaria.

- Com licença, Afrodite?

_

* * *

__Estava eu vagueando pela internet e achei essa música. XD  
__Logo imaginei o Shun... heheehe, vamos ver se eu consigo dar andamento nessa fic.  
__Espero agradar... Reviews são muito bem vindas._

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo  
**(eu ia colocar só um pedacinho, mas a música inteira foi motivo de inspiração, então, foi inevitável)_

_Quando eu estava prá nascer  
De vez em quando eu ouvia  
Eu ouvia a mãe dizer:  
"Ai meu Deus como eu queria  
Que essa cabra fosse home  
Cabra macho prá danar"  
Ah! Mamãe aqui estou eu  
Mamãe aqui estou eu  
Sou homem com H  
E como sou!..._

_Nunca vi rastro de cobra  
Nem couro de lobisomem  
Se correr o bicho pega  
Se ficar o bicho come  
Porque eu sou é home  
Porque eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home  
E como sou!..._

_Cobra! Home!  
Pega! Come!  
Porque eu sou é home  
Porque eu sou é home  
Menina eu sou é home  
Menina eu sou é home..._

_Eu sou homem com H  
E com H sou muito home  
Se você quer duvidar  
Olhe bem pelo meu nome  
Já tô quase namorando  
Namorando prá casar..._

_Ah! Maria diz que eu sou  
Maria diz que eu sou  
Sou homem com H  
E como sou!..._

_Nunca vi rastro de cobra  
Nem couro de lobisomem  
Se correr o bicho pega  
Se ficar o bicho come  
Porque eu sou é home  
Porque eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home  
E como sou!..._

_Cobra! Home!  
Pega! Come!..._

_Nunca vi rastro de cobra  
Nem couro de lobisomem  
Se correr o bicho pega  
Se ficar o bicho come  
Porque eu sou é home  
Porque eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home  
Menino eu sou é home...(3x)_

**_( Homem com H - Ney Matogrosso )_**


End file.
